what could have been
by Archell
Summary: my first fic be nice plzplz plz plz plz plz READ for me? 8  puppy dog eyes i'll love u if u do :  usagi makes a deal, with who what about , will it kill her, will any one know? plz read and find out! btw i rather a mean review than no reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I thought of this plz r&r tanks! the be awesome we ponds/vehicles tell me about mistakes first written fanfic be nice.

"i am sorry, I truly am most Undeniably sorry" the familiar voice said.  
>"i wish that this could have been prevented but the enemy was to strong and you both to young , if only you had more time more training"<p>

the battle to destroy the dark gate had just ended I had used all my power, and so had Rini, to stop the dark gate, and …. I think we did, I'm not rely sure where I am , I know one thing , mina is safe, so I slip back to my state of rest, I cant call it sleep, for how can one sleep in a dream,... dream ? Did I just say dream.. is that what this is a dream ..? yes , well thats the best way to describe _**IT**_. _**IT**_ happens every time I collapse after using the crystal, now that I think about it IT probably is when my mind and soul retreat to in side the silver crystal...

"yes , finally caching on are we.."the voice gives a chuckle

"But tis truly is no time for laughing matters, you see serenity, you and Small Lady used to much of you power, I must take the equivalent of two normal human lives,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream, then remembering that the voice said equivalent in a calmer, if pained voice I say "please don't take any one else's life especially not Chibiusa's" with that I began to silently cry.

"shush child of the silver millennium I offer you a deal,"

_immediately I purk up 'a deal it could be a trap... but then again it might not be... well I should at least here this voice through... and figure out who or what it is... might as well ask'_

"i will here you through … but **only** AFTER you tell me who you are!"

"of course child, I'm slightly surprised that you don't know... oh well I am … _**the voice and will of the **__**Maboroshi no Ginzuishou **_. But you can call me Tranquillity or Tra, any way the deal is that no one will die and only you will be harmed , I am sorry princes,this is the only option other that doesn't take a life but you I will keep you alive but every day you will acquire a new wound that you have at one point cured , you cannot die directly because of these wounds but if they ail you and make you weak the enemy can take advantage of you and if the wounds get bad enough that you should be dead and we get separated I will not be able to save you and you will have to live here in the night if at any time after it becomes to much then you say the word and you will be released also if you die Rini dies to not only dose she disappear, but dies. If you accept then say 'I Tsukino Usagi wish to make the tranquillity trade and in doing so spar the lives of my self and my future daughter chibiusa.' "

as I say the words a strange calm wases over me then a wave of pain ,a wave of copper fills my nostrils and then my mouth I feel my hand being held and a pressure on my chest on the other of me I could tell I was lieing in a bed probably mine then I heard voices saying shush, she is wakening up' and 'they both are' and finally "Usako come back, wake up Usako..." I need to se those beautiful eyes of yours "you flatter me to much mamo-chan" I faintly choke out then wiper "water please" realizing my throat feels sand papered. And I ope my eyes to see all my friends around me and Cibi-usa laying down beside me.

Next chappy mamo-chans pov

'She had collapsed and hadn't yet woken up it was almost two days she was out for...'

~I'm eviler than you think~


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chappy is really short but I felt it Necessary for some reason... gomen...**_

_**mamo-chans pov**_

After they had used their crystals to close the dark gate they had both collapsed, I guess this was to be expected but... you don't really think about that sort of thing when when your princesses love future life and future daughter are collapsed and possibly dieing. I mean would you? So I run over to Rini rocking her back and forth while making sure that she was O.K. Just then I heard a yelp from Amy and immediately saw her scanning my usako, my poor poor usako, now being held up by Rei. I ran over to see what was wrong , apparently amy found that usako was more drained than usual after using the crystal, probably from that blasted dark energy beam saving Rini my usako she was to kind for her own good.

It had bin almost a day we we had called her mom saying that Usagi and rini had fallen asleep at reis and it was late so they was going to sleep over at the temple, which wasn't entirely a lie well it was really early, pre-sunrise (I had fallen asleep watching them) when one of them squirmed and I heard usako saying or more mumble "NOOOOOOOOOOO!...Please don't take any …... ….. …... ..t Chibiusa's" and settled back down no one else was in the room and I didn't say anything till later, much later, possibly to late.

Then around noon that day when I was again alone with them(the girls had gone to get lunch I was too worried to eat)she mumbled something like "I mill beer poo goo … nut **only** AFTER you tell me shlo you are!" very accusing me.

In ten or so minuets the girls came back and told me to eat but I refused, if usako can't eat neither can I, well thats how I felt anyway. So soon the insentient chatter was giving me a headache. About half an hour latter they all stopped to Chibi-usa wakening up then usako, she probably told you the rest.

_**That was lame I will post as much as time permits I have ideas but will take any ideas, I love these kinds of stories so plz write them, also should I switch dream and hearts, leave out hearts ,do hearts really fast or do it as written or any other ideas. Tanks**_

_**they are !**_

_**~I'm eviler than you think~**_


	3. Chapter 3

It hurt it hurt it hurt

there was her prince carrying her freezing body, she was shour he was cry but the tears were freazing to his cheeks, as always e was carring her bridal stile through a frozen berrin waste land,so cold that snow didn't dare fall for the air was almost solid. She was waring only her lightest white summer nighty but it was now stained bright red, with blood, _her_ blood the blood she spent to save rini, she should cry but she had no strength...

her king had her (still in the bloody nighty) holding her broach in both there hands, his cupped over hers, he was brushing the hair out of her face, while holding her frail body up... his hands were so warm he moved her to lean against a cliff face, and began to mearmer something about death, freezing to death?...and and bleeding to death... then there was a fire around her and he was shaking her by the shoulders crying? She was till deathly cold, and couldn'tmove now he was mouthing something she spoke back bbarely able to breathe "Why are you mouthing, my lov..." she gasped shaking for breath and then he did some thing she didn't understand, he started bawling his eyes out hugging her so hard that she couldn't help but whimper... and then blackness faded her vision

great, morning, and that dream she hated it, she was so weak so helpless. Why did mamo cry? She wanted to know but even better; she wanted to never see that day her side hurt apparently some one must have nearly lost there whole stomach to a energy blast and fractured there arm and sprained there ankle … the list could go on but even though the magic conceals it from others eyes it still hurt have you ever tried to jump and fight with a broken leg AND a sprained ankle and act like nothings wrong? No DIDEN'T THINK SO so don't try and tell me what pain feels like.

I want to die

I don't mean to think it you never do, its just there and then you say no rini will disappear without me. So you go on in life but then There it is again and you rattle it out of your head and it comes back over and over again.

Well pain doesn't help she wanted to cry but some one would notice it seemed someone was always around, she asked why but they insisted it was her over active imagination, which was a fair point once when she went on a walk alone she saw a squirrel and trying to detracts her self (since it was the dead of night and no one was around she chased it, it didn't notice so she jumped up and sprang on it distracted (finally) from her pain and sorrows for a moment but wen she fell it didn't move but there was nothing there...

then there was the battles they had died down there was still the occasional threat of one of two meteorites or alien invaders but she could deal it had been two months and she could deal with pain.

_**I will not update till I have 5+ (or more not positive) reviews**_

~thanks~

~I'm eviler than you think~


End file.
